Read All About It, Pt. III
}} Read All About It, Pt. III en español Lee Todos los Detalles, Pt. III, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Emeli Sandé. Es interpretada por Bridgette y Gwen con Emily y Samantha. Contexto de la Canción: Letra de la Canción: Gwen: You've got the words to change a nation But you're biting your tongue You've spent a life time stuck in silence Afraid you'll say something wrong Bridgette: If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song? So come on, come on Come on, come on Gwen: You've got a heart as loud as lightning So why let your voice be tamed? Maybe we're a little different There's no need to be ashamed Bridgette: You've got the light to fight the shadows So stop hiding it away Bridgette con Chicas de New Divide: Come on, come on Gwen: I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream 'til the words dry out Bridgette y Gwen con Chicas de New Divide: So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid They can read all about it Read all about it, oh Chicas de New Divide: Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Bridgette: At night we're waking up the neighbors While we sing away the blues Making sure that we're remembered, yeah 'Cause we all matter too Gwen: If the truth has been forbidden Then we're breaking all the rules Chicas de New Divide: So come on, come on Come on, come on, Bridgette: Let's get the TV and the radio To play our tune again It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events Gwen: There's no need to be afraid I will sing with you my friend Bridgette y Gwen con Chicas de New Divide: Come on, come on I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream 'til the words dry out So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid They can read all about it Read all about it, oh Chicas de New Divide: Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Gwen: Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people So when did we all get so fearful? Now we're finally finding our voices Bridgette: So take a chance, come help me sing this Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people So when did we all get so fearful? Bridgette y Gwen: And now we're finally finding our voices Just take a chance, come help me sing this Bridgette y Gwen con Chicas de New Divide: I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream 'til the words dry out So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid They can read all about it Read all about it, oh Chicas de New Divide: Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Gwen: I wanna sing, I wanna shout I wanna scream 'til the words dry out Bridgette: So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid Bridgette y Gwen: They can read all about it Read all about it, oh Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Ugly Truth Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bridgette Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Gwen